Warforged
History The Warforged are the only race aside from the Elves that are known to have existed prior to the Chaos Wars. Little about their origin but it is known that they existed before the war as servants to the most powerful Wizards however during the early days of the war they were re-purposed as warriors and many quickly took on leadership roles, imbued with the heart, brain and soul of the most powerful warriors. Many were destroyed beyond repair, with fewer than a thousand still remaining in the generations since they havee slowly worn out or been destroyed and now only a scaannt few still exist, though no exact number is known it is widely belived that a hundred would be a significant over estimate. One thing that has seemingly been permanently lost is the magic to merge a soul with a mechanical object. Many objects can be annimated but every attempt to merge them with sentience and a soul has resoundingly failed often resulting in the death of the donor and the destruction of the item. Equally, those not blessed with a human brain (known as Type-I Warforged) have proven to be irreperable much more often than not and when 'killed' cannot be brought back without the loss of the soul. When a Warforged with a brain is heavily dammaged, it is often necessary for the brain to be replaced. This has proven to be a simple procedure with one simple drawback, that any knowledge acquired by the creature is lost, resulting in total and irreperable amnesia and a loss of any skills, however it is not unknown for them to remember flashes of information about their past when pressed. It has been observed that these (known as Type-II Warforged) often set out to re-learn the skills they have lost. Their personality is totally unaffected by the replacement of their brain. Attributes All Warforged posess the following attributes, as available in the Ebberon Unearthed Arcana : Ability Score Increase: Strength and Constitution are both increased by 1 Size: Warforged are generally bigger and heavier than Humans, their size is Medium. Speed: Their base walking speed is 30 feet Composite Plating: Your construction incorporates wood and metal, granting you a +1 bonus to Armor Class. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Subraces There are two documented types of Warforged, though it is entirely possible that other types have existed in the past or, should the appropriate magics be re-discovered, may exist in the future. Type-I Type-I Warforged are exceptionally rare and many find themselves willing participants in Arcane Laboratories. None are knowwn to exist outside of these areas and are not available as a player race. All Type-I Warforged are to be reported to authorities on sight. Type-II Type-II Warforged also posess the following attributes in addition to those above. Living Construct: Even though you were constructed, you are a living creature. You are immune to disease. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state; you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Backgrounds In addition to the background options available in the Player's Handbook, Warforged have their own unique background variant of a Soldier. Warborn, the differences are set out below and replace the Skill Proficiencies, Languages and Features of the Soldier background. Skill Proficiencies Arcana, History Languages Draconic, Warborn can understand but not read, write or speak Infernal Feature: Arcane Subject Warforged of both types are of particular interest to Wizards of all varieties, as such you may add double your proficiency bonus to any Charisma skill check to persuade a Wizard even if you are not proficient in the skill. Category:Race Category:Player Races